You Are
by HecateA
Summary: Percy loves Annabeth.  He loves the little things that make her the one he loves.  He loves what she is.  But what is that to him?  Oneshot.


**Inspired by being up late at night, thinking back on Percy and Annabeth, and the Goo Goo Dolls...**

_yeah all the things that you are_  
><em>Beautifully broken, alive in my heart<em>  
><em>And know<em>  
><em>That you are everything<em>  
><em>Let your heart sing and tonight<em>  
><em>we'll light up the stars<em>  
><em>All that you are<em>

-All that you Are

_And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete_  
><em>Little pieces of the nothin' that fall<em>  
><em>Oh, May<em>  
><em>Put your arms around me<em>  
><em>What you feel is what you are<em>  
><em>And what you are is beautiful<em>

-Slide

**Dedicated to: The people _I _love. I doubt most of your sanities and I don't trust any of you with forks- but I love you. Just... Not the same love as this...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I am like a backpacker- just going around the world... With a backpack...**

* * *

><p>You are…<p>

Smart

"Percy you calculated the surface of the trapeze all wrong. You can't calculate the same base twice because the two bases of a trapeze aren't the same, right? So instead of 6+6 you should've said 6+ 1,58. Then you multiply it by the height and divide it by two." She said after looking at his summer homework for ten seconds. "And you're a few years in advance to what the teacher asked for in the history report."

Plus she was reading the whole time.

Reading freaking _Shakespeare. _

There

He ran and he heard gravel split as a huge paw sank down on the pavement, swear words dashing across his head like a teleprompter as he heard people scream. The dragon roared- _I am beast- fear me!_

Done.

"Seaweed brain, you didn't even pick me up and _this _happens." A voice next to Percy said. Someone running next to him appeared, holding a cap a bit over her head.

"I apologise, the dragon really couldn't wait," he answered sarcastically.

"I'll take it from behind; keep him distracted and away from anything that has vitamins. That includes sunlight."

"What? How am I supposed to do that?"

"Live bait- you're good at that. Get it somewhere in the shadows." Annabeth said.

"Okay- just make sure you avoid the spikes. Touched one and this yellow, probably acidic, stuff popped up." Percy said.

"Gotcha, I'll be there." She said. And then she disappeared again.

Fierce

She was dragging her foot and even the blind would notice the blood trickling down her ankle, but she met his eyes and dared him to tell her to stop fighting.

"I'm okay," she said.

Perfectionist 

He swore that the line she'd just erased and retraced was the exact same.

"Is this better?" She asked.

"Annabeth; the salad bar is awesome," Percy promised.

"This is the salad bar _of the gods!_" Annabeth said. "They expect… I don't know- higher quality!"

"You know what," Percy said picking up her blueprint and walking off.

"Hey!" She chased him into the other room.

"Mom- Paul- please tell her that the salad bar of the gods is fine." He said.

"The what?" Paul said nearly dropping his book.

Strong

She held in her tears as he held her for the first time in months. It felt like too long ago for him and _he'd _been asleep. She'd been pushing through days and building flying ships. And she still held in her tears.

Skilled

It was like Riptide bounced out of his hands. She kicked the hand that was going to catch it out of the way, but he grabbed her foot and pulled. She fell on her back. Twisting made her feel like a dish cloth, but she dislodged herself and managed to swipe the sword towards her thanks to her foot along the way.

A Good Rememberer

"You fought this in the battle of the labyrinth," she whispered in Percy's ear as monsters climbed onto the Argo II. "You can do it again."

"I… I did?"

"Of course you did, Seaweed brain. You beat her once and you're going to do it twice."

Memorable

Percy 's back leaned against the stone wall. That settled it; he hated Martinez. These gorgons were wearing him out. He felt like just giving up and letting them wear themselves out by stabbing him. Maybe they'd break their teeth or claws or swords.

Then he remembered Annabeth's face. He didn't remember a whole lot more than that; but he did know that she'd hate him if he'd give up. He also knew that if Annabeth hated him; it wouldn't matter where he was but that wouldn't do.

He got back up.

Beautiful

"Why are you starring?" Annabeth asked him. She rubbed the corner of her lips as if she was worrying about toothpaste or lipgloss or whatever.

"Because your grey eyes just shine so dang bright and they always look like they're part of moving machinery; and your hair falls at the right spot to make me look at your face and... You're... Well... Pretty beautiful." Annabeth blushed.

"I thought you were only looking at the background," she said looking at the ocean behind her.

"Like you said; background." And he kissed the insanely pretty girl in front of him.

The Person that knows me best

"You look like you need some beach time," Annabeth told him, touching his shoulder. "Long week?"

"Yeah. I didn't talk to you for the whole of it. How did you even..?"

"Your eyes look like they're missing something, its just the way they shine."

My Best Friend

"Percy, we have a mission in a hotel we _think _is being taken over by the Lotus Hotel and Casino," Chiron said. "We were thinking you might want to go."

"Sure," he said. He was going to blow up the place that had trapped Nico and nearly done the same to Annabeth, Grover and him.

"Who do you want to bring with..?"

"Annabeth."

Violent

"Percy, if you blow my pile of documents down one more time I will do lethal things to you."

Fun to Annoy

"You are such a Seaweed brain- just go with the plan!" Annabeth said.

"I say we go in, say it, and run like Hades back to the elevator."

"That would be dumb considering they're the all-powerful gods of Olympus."

"I said _run like Hades."_

"Percy- keep it up, and there will be no wedding to announce to our parents." She said.

Thoughtful 

He saw Annabeth walk out of one of the little shops that lined the Rome road they were on.

"What was that about? We're trying to save the world, not touring." Jason said.

"I know," Annabeth said. "It took me a second while someone was filling canteens." She said handing the bagged pastry to Percy. He looked into the bag. A small pastry with blue icing.

He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Happy birthday," she said. "You're saving the world during it, again. I thought we should keep to the rituals."

He remembered what came next.

"Yes; yes we should."

Mine

The picture showed him, face half buried in her hair, arms around her, on the Camp docks. Although all you could see in the background was tufty green forest.

"Who-o-oa!" Jordan Gordell said, looking into his locker. "Jackson- who is _that_?"

Percy shut his locker and turned to Jordan, suddenly _looking _like the kind of guy that beats monsters before breakfast.

"_My _girlfriend." He told Jordan.

"Oh. Sorry dude." Jordan said, hands up, step back.

"Yeah." Percy said.

You are…

Everything I love

Everything I need

Everything I want

Perfect.


End file.
